elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Stepping Stone to Power
Stepping Stone to Power is a Daedric Prince quest available in . The Agent is offered a "stepping stone to power" by Namira, Prince of Hunger, if they slay a vampire ancient on her behalf. Background In their pursuit of more power to aid their quest, the Agent may seek the power of the Daedric Princes. On the 9th of Second Seed the Prince of Hunger Namira may be summoned, if the Agent agrees to pay a summoner of either a Witch Coven, Mages Guild, or a Temple. Objectives *Successfully summon Namira, Prince of Hunger, on the 9th of Second Seed. **Speak with Namira and accept the Prince's quest. *Journey to and enter the dungeon named by Namira. **Slay the vampire ancient identified by Namira. *Journey to the town specified by Namira and find their apostle. **Speak with the apostle before the time limit expires. Walkthrough The Agent may approach a summoner at either the Mages Guild, a Temple, or a Witch Coven to summon one of the Daedric Princes. If the summoning occurs on the 2nd of Sun's Dawn, the Agent may receive a vision of Namira, whom immediately offers them a quest. Indeed, the Prince of Hunger recognises the need for power as it "gnaws at the gut," and offers to "fill" the Agent's "belly." A Hunger for Power Upon accepting Namira's task the Agent will be informed that a "vampiric ancient" will act as their "stepping stone to power." Namira instructs the Agent to destroy the vampire in its lair, an act that will feed "Namira's hunger," before meeting one of the Prince's apostles residing in another town. The apostle will then hand the Agent their reward, the Ring of Namira. With that Namira disappears and the Agent should head to the vampire ancient's lair, a dungeon located in the same region that Namira was summoned. Inside, the Agent may come across a number of vampire ancients wandering the halls, meaning they will have to keep slaying the undead until they receive the following notification: "ancient's name is dead. Namira's hunger is sated -- now to satisfy your own desires by reporting to name." With that, the Agent should escape the dungeon and meet with Namira's apostle, residing in a building in another town. Should the Agent arrive before the time limit expires, the apostle will reward the Agent with Namira's boon, to "learn the meaning of hunger and fulfilment." Rewards Completing the quest successfully within the time limit will see the Agent rewarded with the Ring of Namira by the Prince's apostle. The Agent will also receive a boost in reputation with the faction whom summoned the Prince for them, as well as the faction's associates. Conversely, failing the quest will result in the Agent losing reputation with the summoner's faction. The changes made to reputation, either by successfully completing or failing the quest are shown below: Journal Trivia *When asked for any news, NPCs have a variety of comments to make referencing the quest: **'Acceptance': "There's a vampire in dungeon that is so old, it doesn't drink blood anymore." or "They say the vampire in dungeon has learned to control its bloodlust." **'Success': "I don't care if that vampire did conquer its bloodlust: I'm glad it's dead." or "The stars of Namira burned bright last night. Always hungry, never satisfied." **'Failure': "The vampire in dungeon apparently decided that it was time to move on." or "I guess that vampire did still need blood after all. It left for some reason." *NPCs will also remark on Namira's tools during the quest: **'Namira's apostle': "name is that description over in building, I think. Yes, direction of here." or "name is the name of the description in building. Look to the direction." or "name is a Gourmand in the service of Namira, Daedra Prince of Hunger." or "name is the name of one of the Gourmands in the service of Namira." **'Ring of Namira': "Pain inflicted on the Ring's wearer is reflected back on the attacker." Bugs * When speaking with NPCs about the Ring of Namira its name may be replaced by a generic NPC name. Category:Daggerfall: Daedric Prince Quests